User blog:JamesSun007/Looking back to my journey on RCW
On Jan 20 I finished my final exam, came back home, and started writing The Grey Logo on this website. It seemed like the beginning of this journey, but it wasn't. The beginning was in 2018 summer. Following If you have access to the delete logs, you will find a pasta named 'Following' which I created in August 108. Yep, that's actually the first try. Back to the summer vacation in 2018, I began interested in the stories on this website and I usually read them on the bus. There were probably mostly nice stories on the site back then, so I enjoyed a lot. One day I thought to myself: why not write a pasta yourself? So I registered, and thought of a story named 'Following'. I was not quite satisfied with the title. I mean, I like it, but it's the exact same as a title of a film by Christopher Nolan. Anyway, the story would be a guy(the narrator) takes over a friend's alt account as his own account was banned for some reasons, but finds a mysterious user tailing him anywhere. At first the user follows him(you know, the 'follower' list), and then follows him literally - every time he joins the game the narrator joins, and then stand in a distance away from the narrator, staring him. So it will be chilling to be followed by such a guy, especially when he's just silently watching you on your screen. Things after that will be dramatic. Eventually when the narrator is playing a parkour game, they has a chase. It will be an extremely exciting climax. After all, the narrator manages to get rid of the guy, watches him fell into the void, and WHAAM!!! Just as the narrator thinks everything is over, the HUGE, GOOFY smile of the follower appears on the screen as the narrator turns around. SO the narrator bombards the follower, and the follower told him that he's a warning, sort of thing. And the narrator is then transported to a place, where he witnesses a robloxian getting hit by a red car. The ending will be the narrator's friend's death. Cause? Getting hit by a red car a couple of days later. Why? Because the narrator was using the friend's alt. Business between the friend and his enemies are left unknown, and the narrator won't touch that cursed account or Roblox ever since then. The reason I abandoned the project was - I was too busy at that time, and I wanted to wait until I'm free. Anyway, this pasta only had two sentences and I almost forgot about it. It was deleted by Tabuu5. The Grey Logo As the beginning of the blog post said, I was free after the exams. As I happened to read several Roblox creepypastas, I recalled the things on this site, so I decided to write a pasta in my spare time. What should I begin with? I looked around on the Roblox website. I noticed the grey icon on the tabs. That gave me inspirations: what's the real reason of that ugly change? Maybe I can write something about it! Before I wrote I searched on RCW to make sure there's no pasta called 'The Grey Logo' or 'Grey Logo' (though I missed that pasta with a long title). At first it was quite happy to do the writing, I enjoyed it. But in halfway I was out of ideas, and I was also aware that there's still no scary staff yet. So I said to myself: All right, you're all expecting the scary part, aren't you? So I wrote the horrible NPCs walking to the screen part according to my true fear. (Fun fact: On a Chinese video site called Bilibili which features the bullet comments function, when people see something(often horrible) coming towards to the screen in a video, they will often yell 'DON'T COME!' or 'STAY AWAY FROM ME!!' in the bullet comments. Actually most jumpscares contain zooms and monsters coming to your screen. The closer they are, the scareder you are.) After that I could hardly make up the story, and I was tired. So I wrote Grego13's logicless messages in great difficulties. Fortunately I handled the ending well(though I oringinally added more gibberish after that). I wouldn't admit it as a good pasta I wrote, but as it was selected as a feature pasta and voted as a PoTM, my fame had reached its peak thanks to my very first work. How did I get into the community I wasn't going to join the community at all. I had no interest and I didn't care. All I wanted was to write some pastas and get some reviews. That's all. The first connection between the community and me was a notification announced by Evita ('Opration M.L.R). Though I could not understand what was the thread talking about, I read it and browsed the forums. It was the first time I discovered the community, and found things getting interesting. My first forum post was a thread asking for the link to Discord - with no one replied. A Lame Pasta After The Grey Logo I wanted to write something fun. I wanted to mock those lame and cliche pastas. I wrote A Lame Pasta with ease(lol). In a clean up conducted by Evita, it got deleted. I only discovered this after a few months. As a result, this pasta didn't caught much attention. Strange Case of Perry This was really a creative idea that bumped in my mind. It was about a suspenseful mystery which unfolds in a unique way - telling by different people's blogs. In fact, the answer to the riddle was simple - parallel universes. And it's a tragedy. It isn't finished until now - mainly because of me being to lazy, while the story itself is too confusing to read and not scary. It never gained much population as well. Ultimate Silence OK, here comes the big stuff - my best and most satisfying work in my mind! It's a collab work, of course - but if you check the history, you will find I was mainly responsible for the work. There was a Duos Pasta Competitipn held at the end of January, and I took part in. Eventually I found KittenQueen74 to be my partner. We discussed on an abandoned wiki, and as a matter of fact I designed the whole story alone. In fact, you may check our conversation there. I'm not saying how great I am, but Ultimate Silence is still mostly my work, and that's the truth. After all, I decided to be generous. I shared the glory with KittenQueen though sometimes I'd regret writing the story as a collab... I even made a poster for the big job. This is also my personal favourite. coming soon. Category:Blog posts